


An Equivalent Exchange

by Chibs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Don't promise your babies to strangers plz, M/M, Warlock Kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibs/pseuds/Chibs
Summary: For the prompt:"Years ago, you promised your firstborn to a witch. Since then, despite your best efforts, you can’t seem to get laid. The witch is starting to get pretty pissed."





	1. A Contract

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is from [this addition](http://catphistopheles.tumblr.com/post/152075493289/writing-prompt-s-years-ago-you-promised-your) to the original post.

_I,_ _Yahaba Shigeru_ _, hereby agree to the exchange of my first born biological offspring for one (1) vial of healing potion, good for one (1) single use. I understand that there are no exceptions or substitutions for my first born child (by blood) and upon accepting the exchange there are no cancellations to the contract or refunds regardless of if the exchange item(s) or services are used. Upon the birth of my first born child I will be obligated to surrender the child after the passage of forty-eight (48) hours. After signing this document I will be indebted to the warlock Kyoutani Kentarou until my contractual obligations are fulfilled or the warlock cancels the contract, and I understand that I have five (5) years from the date signed to fulfil my obligations, after which adequate compensating may be collected if I do not fulfill my obligations. If death is to occur before the fulfillment of the  contract, I understand that my remaining corpse may be collected as payment._

 _Signed,_ _Yahaba Shigeru_

 

In hindsight, making any sort of agreement with a magical being was probably not the best idea. He hadn't had much of a choice, though, considering his mother was dying at the age of forty-seven and conventional medicine had been failing her for years. She had spent the last four years in and out of hospitals and chemotherapy, and it was obvious that she had been worn down by it all. If his father couldn't do any more for her, then it was Shigeru’s time to take action.

That's how he finds himself in the shady outskirts of the city standing in a grubby little wizard shop. Users of magic have long been shunned and their practices labeled taboo; to seek out the help of magic is an act of desperation.

Yahaba begins having second thoughts, but when the shopkeeper of the grungy little establishment approaches him in his worn out blue jeans, eyes betraying a drastic lack of sleep, his posture closed off and cautious as though he weren't sure if Shigeru were there to hurt him...the brunette feels too guilty to simply leave.

The guy introduces himself as Kyoutani, a name Shigeru would not soon forget (and with the oddly kept blond and black hair, it was certain he wouldn't forget his grumpy face, either). Kyoutani speaks in a deep, gravelly voice, though it’s soft in a way that suggests he isn't used to talking to others.

The man (who can't be much older than Shigeru) claims he can cure his mother's cancer, all it takes to prepare the right potion is two weeks. The payment, of course, is the promise of a child.

“You want an _entire baby_ as payment?”

“It takes two weeks and a lot of shit that's hard to come by. It can be complicated.” The man huffs, clearly annoyed by Shigeru’s disbelief. “A first born is considered an equivalent exchange.  That's the going rate anywhere.”

Shigeru isn't too sure. After all, giving up a child is no doubt easier said than done. At the end of the day, though, he has to consider which is more important; his mother, who is currently dying, or a baby who has yet to be conceived?

Kyoutani looks just as shocked as Shigeru feels when the brunette signs his name on the parchment (in his own blood, no less).

“You must really love her.”

A nod is the only response  Shigeru can manage.

Two weeks later and he finds himself leaving the shop once again, but with a small crystal vial that feels far too light to be worth its price.

That's a problem for future Shigeru to deal with.

And, as it turns out, the warlock was right; not even a month later and Shigeru’s mother makes a full recovery. The doctors are baffled when they can't find a single trace of cancer left in her body. It’s as though she had never been sick at all. His father cried, he was so relieved by the news.

Shigeru’s mother is just as overjoyed at being given a second chance at life, but it’s obvious that whatever Shigeru has done, she’s worried about him.

“Witches will take whatever they can from honest, normal people, Shigeru. What did you give them?”

Shigeru squeezes her hand reassuringly, a gentle smile on his face. “It's nothing to worry about.”

It's no surprise that she doesn't let it go. “If it were really nothing to worry about, you'd tell me. Shigeru, you're only twenty one, you don't have any material possessions witches would want. Whatever you've promised them…”

Shigeru sighs, but he doesn't stop smiling at her. He simply reassures his mother that it really is nothing and reminds her that it had been his own decision. What's done is done, and the reward is well worth the punishment.

As time passed, the encounter with Kyoutani was pushed to the back of Shigeru’s mind. He still thought about the young man from time to time, but those thoughts grew further apart. Shigeru graduated from college and found work as an accountant. It was a boring profession, but consisted of stable work that allowed him to slowly grow his savings.

By twenty four Shigeru finally moved out on his own. His apartment was tiny, but it was away from the heart of the city and he quickly came to appreciate the less hectic environment. He could take walks without worrying about who might be lurking around corners. He wasn't completely out of the city, but it was still a nice change.

He had hoped that once he left home his parents would leave him be, but that wasn't the case. His mother calls him every Saturday night to chat about the week, but that wasn't the extent of their conversations.

Holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder, Shigeru sighs heavily. “I wish you would stop asking me about this.”

“But sweetheart, I'm your mother. It's my job to worry.” Shigeru simply rolls his eyes as he continues chopping vegetables. “You should at least have a girlfriend by now. At this rate, I'll never have any grandchildren.”

Shigeru thinks back to that day three years ago, back to the warlock with the bleached hair.  He feels his chest tighten.

“It'll be _fine,_ mom.”

He had decided that his mother never needed to know the price of her cure, and eventually she had stopped pressing for information.

After the call, once his vegetables were chopped and thrown haphazardly into a pan, Shigeru moved to the bookshelf in the living room. He pulled out an old textbook from college, opening the cover and pulling out the copy of the contract he had signed. He looked over the date he had scrawled just over three years ago; one year, ten months. That is how much time he has to fulfill his obligations.

“Fuck.”

Shigeru knows plenty of young women who would be interested in dating him, it's just a matter of finding one that he could be genuinely interested in as well. He goes through the single young women in his neighborhood, taking the time to get to know them one by one until he finds someone he could be interested in. He goes on several dates with several women, but none of them really work out. There had been one girl he ended up seeing for a full month, but in the end he couldn't see himself with her in the long run.

When that doesn't work out, he finally allows himself to let Oikawa set him up on several blind dates. He's genuinely surprised when he hits it off with one of the girls. The chemistry is there, she's witty and intelligent, and when they start seriously dating, he knows fairly quickly that this is someone he could see himself with for a long time. Even Oikawa complains about how much time they begin spending together. Shigeru can't help it, he thinks he might love her.

That's why the sting is so painful when she leaves him five months later. She had found the contract and when confronted, Shigeru was honest with her.

He wants to be upset with her, but he understands. Reluctantly, but he really does.

It doesn't keep him from moping around for an entire month. It takes a whole extra month after that before he can go a day without thinking about her.

He's so caught up in his own misery that he doesn't even notice the shady figure waiting outside his door one afternoon.

“Long day?”

The yelp Shigeru lets out is _manly._

With his heart pounding, Shigeru looks the man over; jet-black hair cut short, tanned skin, mouth set into a natural scowl, and exhausted looking yet intimidating amber eyes…

“Kyoutani!” If it weren't for those eyes, Shigeru isn't sure he would have recognized him. The black hair is a drastic change from the warlock’s previous bleach job, really making his unusually bright eyes stand out more than they already do. The warlock has broadened out over the years and is also quite a bit... _thicker_.

“You remembered.”

Once the initial shock subsides Shigeru feels his stomach drop; he's still got another year left, doesn't he? “What...what are...how do you know where I live?!”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes with a huff. “You signed your name in blood. I could track you down anywhere.” He says it so casually.

Shigeru's mouth opens, but nothing comes out. After a moment, he feels his brows draw together, eyes narrowing.

“You...do you realize how _creepy_ that sounds?”

The warlock simply shrugs at him. “It's the truth. You owe me a lot, I gotta make sure you don't just disappear.” Kyoutani's eyes go dark as he scowls, voice dropping. “You aren't holding up your end of the bargain.”

Shigeru's breath catches and he isn't quite sure what he could possibly say to that. Before he can really process the situation, he hears one of his neighbors opening her front door.

“Shigeru-kun, dear, is everything alright?” the elderly woman just two doors down asks cautiously.

It occurs to Shigeru that this might look worse than it actually is, so he puts on his sweetest smile as he fumbles with his keys.

“It's fine! Sorry to bother you~” He throws open his apartment door and grabs Kyoutani's elbow, pulling him in and shutting the door quickly behind them. He turns to Kyoutani as the man stands wide eyed in the middle of the entryway, completely shocked at being manhandled. “Couldn't you, like, send a letter or something? Call me?!” He replays the incident from just moments prior back in his head. “You weren't there when I came up to the door...how the fuck did you get there so quickly?!”

Kyoutani takes a moment to look to the side as though Shigeru may be addressing someone else. When his eyes find Shigeru again, he gives him a flat look as he holds his hands up, waving them with splayed fingers in a half-assed attempt at jazz hands.

“... _Magic_.”

“Does magic keep you from using a damn phone?”

With a roll of his eyes Kyoutani slips off his shoes and turns to very obviously evaluate Shigeru’s apartment. The brunette is suddenly extremely self conscious about the small size of the place and the mess of papers and books strewn about.

His three cats peek out at them, two from the kitchenette and one from the living room window, Kyoutani crouching down to beckon over the pair.

“They're shy with strangers, so don't take it personally when they don't let you pet them,” Shigeru informs him as he carefully pulls his own shoes off. His eyes go completely wide when both of the beckoned cats cautiously creep right up to Kyoutani's outstretched hand. “Are you…”

Kyoutani doesn't answer him, instead petting the cats gently. Inu warms up to him right away, proceeding to rub himself along Kyoutani's thighs. Momo isn't quite as daring, but she continues to accept his affection while the man moves slowly. From her perch at the window, Usako mews at them.

Kyoutani stills his movements for a moment before slowly turning to give Shigeru a look that is far too judgmental. “You named your cat ‘ _Dog?_ ’”

“Don't judge me, it was the name he came with.” Shigeru is quick to defend himself before realizing what just happened. “Are you talking to my cats?!”

A short nod.

_“How?”_

Shigeru isn't the least bit surprised when Kyoutani once again holds up his hands, wiggling his splayed fingers with even less enthusiasm than before. “... _Magic_.”

_God fucking damn it._

“Is there a reason you're here?”

Giving Momo one last scratch, Kyoutani slowly stands back up. He continues looking around the room, from the small desk in the corner to the loveseat sitting under the window.

“I still have a year to go, don't I?”

Kyoutani gives a grunt of confirmation while he locks eyes with Usako where she still sits in the window. The warlock raises an eyebrow and Shigeru notices Usako turning her head as she stares curiously at the man.

“...Please stop talking to my cats. It's weird.”

Shigeru shuffles awkwardly where he stands. Kyoutani's silence makes him uncomfortable, so he steps past him and into the kitchen to give himself something to do. Once he has the tea kettle set up, he realizes he has nothing to do while it boils.

When he turns around he finds Kyoutani leaning on the counter watching him, and he's startled for the second time that afternoon.

“So it's been four years, and you've made no progress.”

This asshole has no manners.

“Well…it's been a bit difficult, what with internships and finding a job…” Kyoutani's eyes go half-lidded, the man clearly uninterested in Shigeru’s reasoning. “ _What?_ When you're getting yourself settled into the real world, five years is nothing!”

Inu jumps onto the counter so that he can bother Kyoutani for more attention. The warlock complies eagerly.

“Listen, I gave you five years and you agreed to those terms. If you can't find a girl who can stand you long enough to make a kid, then you could always explore alternative methods.”

It's Shigeru’s turn to fix Kyoutani with a look. He's not sure what _‘alternative methods’_ is supposed to mean, but thinking back on what he's heard of witches and the like, his eyes go wide as he assumes the worst.

“You can't be suggesting that I...I…”

Kyoutani raises an eyebrow before his face twists into a scowl.

“No, you stupid shit! _What the fuck is wrong with you?!_ ”

Shigeru throws his hands up. “You're the one not being more explicit! With the way magic users do things, what am I supposed to think?”

Shigeru didn't think Kyoutani's scowl could deepen, but the man seems to be up to the task of proving him wrong. The look on the man's face is so ferocious, it's a wonder he's not audibly snarling.

“ _Please,_ tell me how _I_ operate, since you seem to know so much about it.”

Shigeru opens his mouth, completely ready to recite the superstitions his parents would tell him growing up, but the tea kettle whistles behind him before he can start. He takes the kettle off the burner, setting it aside and retrieving two cups from the cabinet. It only vaguely registers that the water shouldn't have boiled that quickly.

“Don't bother. Wouldn't wanna soil your precious China with my filthy rapist mouth.”

Shigeru's mouth falls open as Kyoutani storms the short distance to the entryway. The warlock begins shoving his tattered sneakers back on when Shigeru finally speaks.

“I didn't say that!”

“Oh, no, you only assumed I was telling you to do just that. Which is obviously logical. I'm sure your parents said so, probably going off of all the magic folk you guys must know.” Kyoutani quickly finishes with his shoes. Though he practically throws the door open, he has enough courtesy to not let it collide with the wall. “I'm thinkin’ it's your charming fuckin’ personality that's scarin’ the ladies away. But whatever. It ain't my problem. You've got a year, asshole.”

With that, he's gone, leaving Shigeru to gawk like an idiot at the front door.

For awhile, he can't figure out what Kyoutani's problem is. The stories and warnings must be based in truth if Shigeru has heard them all his life, right? They even go as far as to print warnings for children on the backs of some cereal boxes, warning them against magical child abductors.

Kyoutani had looked pissed. Hurt, even.

Shigeru lets it fade to the back of his mind as he lays down to sleep that night. The next morning it feels as though the visit was just a dream, and he has to take a moment to simply realize that it was not.

He's got one year to make a child. That leaves him only three months to actually impregnate someone.

Shigeru feels sick.

He looks back over the contract for what must be the millionth time, though the contents never change. He does notice for the first time that the paper doesn't state what Kyoutani will take as compensation if Shigeru can't fulfill his obligations. It simply states that in the event of Shigeru’s death, his body will be collected.

Since he doesn't foresee nor plan on his premature death, what does that mean for Shigeru? Will Kyoutani take him even if he's still alive? Will Kyoutani kill him? Will the potion his mother took four years ago somehow reverse? These questions weigh heavy on his mind all during work that day, and every single day for the next week.

The thought has mostly subsided by the end of the second week, which also just happens to be the same time that Kyoutani makes another visit. This time, he's standing in Shigeru’s living room when he gets back home after work, just about giving him a heart attack.

“What the fuck?!”

Usako drops from Kyoutani's arms so that she can trot up and greet her owner. Shigeru doesn't move to pet her, instead glaring in disbelief at the man in front of him.

“I was gonna just come back in a year, but I thought about it. You're probably hopeless.”

Shigeru finally shuts the open door behind him. “Excuse you. I've been trying! I went through a pretty bad breakup a few months ago, okay? When's the last time you even _had_ a girlfriend?”

“Never.”

Shigeru narrows his eyes. Sure, Kyoutani is kind of weird and only seems to own pants with holes in them, and yeah his social skills could use some work, but he's tall and undeniably handsome, in his own way. Even four years ago when he wasn't as fit and his hair was stupid, he was still attractive. There's no way he's never had any girls after him.

“You're too cute to have never dated anyone.”

Kyoutani's eyes go wide for a moment. A red tint slowly flushes his cheeks, creeping all the way down to his shirt collar.

“Okay, one: I'm not _cute._ Two: I've been in relationships before, fucknut.”

It only takes a moment for Shigeru to put two and two together. “Okay, _fine._ When was your last _boyfriend_ , then?”

“That's none of your business. _You're_ the one who owes me, here.”

He wants to argue with Kyoutani further, but Shigeru huffs instead. The warlock is right, after all. Then, he remembers their last conversation. “What did you mean when you mentioned an alternative method?”

A scowl crosses Kyoutani's already displeased looking face. When Inu stretches up his leg, the warlock’s expression relaxes as he sits down cross-legged on the floor.

“Did you consider finding a surrogate?”

It's Shigeru’s turn to go wide eyed. “Do I look like I have eleven million yen to you?!”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes as he continues playing with Inu.

“So you've looked into it. Your parents are pretty well off, right? Just ask them. It's the least they can do for saving your mother...she _is_ better, I'm guessing?”

Finally kicking his shoes of and placing them next to Kyoutani's same beat up sneakers, Shigeru makes his way to the kitchen for a snack.

“She is...why do you ask…?”

“The ingredients in that potion take years to prepare. Sometimes you don't know you've done it right ‘til the potion works or not.” Kyoutani gives him a small shrug. “You never came back, so I assumed it worked. Just making sure.”

Shigeru peels and slices apples, the slices coming out uneven, though it'll all taste the same regardless. “Well, even if she is better, my parents would never give me money for something like that.” Not wanting to be a bad host, he sets the slices on one of his fancy little plates decorated with little blue flowers. On his way to the couch, he shoots Kyoutani a look where he's still sitting on the floor. “Plus, my parents can _never_ know.”

The warlock raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't move to join Shigeru on the couch. “Time is running out.”

“And what will happen if I can't do this in time?”

Kyoutani stiffens for a moment. When he turns to look at Shigeru, it's with a dark expression. “ _Don't fuck this up_.”

The scenarios from before come back to Shigeru’s mind in full force. There's also the question of why he wants a newborn baby. Shigeru can't help remembering more of the stories he's heard throughout his life, namely those of magic users eating children, keeping them as slaves, and using them as sacrifices to demons. Kyoutani is an asshole, sure, but he doesn't seem like a _bad_ person.

_He wouldn't eat a baby, right?!_

Kyoutani finally stands. He snatches a few apple slices before heading towards the door.

“I'll be back to check on you.”

Shigeru stands abruptly, setting the plate on his side table.

“Wait! Can't you call or something? Anything less scary than you randomly appearing in places that you shouldn't!”

Kyoutani shoves his shoes on, only turning to address Shigeru once he's finished.

“Nope.”

With that, he's gone.

Shigeru lets out a frustrated groan as he runs his fingers through his hair. He wants to scream over the stress his current predicament has caused him, but this is all his doing and Kyoutani did actually save his mother's life. At the end of the day, Kyoutani had laid out his terms and conditions and Shigeru had accepted knowing full well what he was doing. Five years sounds like eternity when you're young. Though many of his friends had found partners by this time, with some even  starting their own families, life had sucker punched Shigeru in the face.

His mind is flooded with _what if, if only,_ and _why didn't I_ as he tosses and turns that night waiting for sleep to take him. Still, he tries not to give up hope. Over the next month he meets several ladies online, but once they have their first dates he once again can't see the relationships going very far.

By the end of that month Shigeru finds himself wondering what Kyoutani could be doing. The first few weeks he had been at the ready for a random and inconvenient visit, but the grumpy warlock hadn't shown up.

_That's a shame. He is pretty handsome._

“You look a million miles away.”

Shigeru must now be dead because his heart just fucking exploded. He's honestly surprised that he doesn't jump or make any embarrassing involuntary noises. Shigeru turns his head to see Kyoutani sitting next to him outside of the brunette’s favorite cafe. Miraculously, the man's clothes are devoid of holes, though his sneakers are just as ratty as always. His hair has also been recently buzzed around the sides and back and Shigeru thinks for a moment that he might like to feel the fuzz.

_No. Do hit on the weird wizard guy. You need to find a woman, damnit._

“Do you have any pets?”

Kyoutani takes a moment to blink at him, completely caught off guard by the casual nature of the question.

“...Yes.” When he doesn't elaborate, Shigeru raises an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. “Uh...I have a cat. His name's Seiryou. And I got a dog, a German Shepard. Her name's Gekkou.”

He's surprised about the cat, Kyoutani definitely looks like a dog person. Then again, he was all over Shigeru’s cats.

“You really like animals, don't you?”

Kyoutani's focus shifts to a table several yards away. “Doesn't matter. That girl keeps lookin’ at you.”

Shigeru's eyes flicker to the other table where two girls are chatting and sending them occasional glances.

“Maybe she's looking at _you_.”

Kyoutani scoffs, rolling his eyes as he leans forward with his arms crossed over the table.

“So are you here to be my wingman now or something?” Shigeru grins at the way his companion’s eyebrows draw together. Cute. “I'm offended that you think I need help. I can meet girls on my own. Finding one I can see myself with long term is the issue.”

“What a fucking gentleman.”

“I _am_.” Shigeru gets to his feet and motions for Kyoutani to follow, but the warlock simply looks up at him like he's crazy. “If you're gonna be popping up telling me to get on it, then you might as well help me out.”

He doesn't wait for a response, instead taking the initiative and heading to the girl's table. He gives the girls a smile, one he picked up from Oikawa, and the two smirk at each other.

“Good evening, ladies. I don't mean to bother you, but you see my friend and I─” he motions back to Kyoutani who looks torn between disappearing into thin air or dying on the spot, “─come here often. You're sitting in my friend's favorite spot, but he's too shy to ask if we could join you.”

The girls exchange quick looks of amusement. “Sure, that's fine.”

Shigeru thanks them before signaling for Kyoutani to join them. He's honestly surprised when the warlock reluctantly complies, tough Kyoutani spends the entire time closed off and awkward while the younger looking of the girls attempts to flirt with him. It's obvious to Shigeru that the girl's advancements are making his companion uncomfortable, but to the girls it probably just seems like he's outrageously shy.

After an hour of chatting the girls have to leave, and Kyoutani and Shigeru both come away with a phone number each. The former quickly discards the scrap of paper; even after insisting he didn't have a cell phone, the girl was in no way discouraged.

They're not more than a block away from the cafe when Shigeru feels Kyoutani's scowl on him.

“I really, _really_ hate you.”

Shigeru turns to smile at him. “You're the one who inserted yourself into the situation. You could have walked away at any moment.

“Shut up. You're a liability and I gotta make sure you take this seriously.”

“What do you even need a baby for? I'm comfortable assuming you people don't actually _eat_ them at this point.”

“ _You people_ ,” Kyoutani spits out.

Shigeru looks ahead of them for a moment, but by the time he turns back, he's alone. He takes a moment to just stand there, wondering what he's missing. He's just not getting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my KyouHaba discord thought I was writing a crack fic or comedy when I told them I was gonna use this prompt. I asked them for the cat names and I'm pretty sure they gave me those because of that, _but whatever_. Thanks for the help, guys!
> 
> I didn't expect this to be so long so it's been cut into three parts.


	2. A Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hums in affirmation. “He complains about you all the time, but that just means he likes you. It's refreshing knowing that he's made such a good friend.”
> 
>  
> 
> _God, that's adorable._

When Kyoutani pops up again the following week he's his same grumpy self. He informs Shigeru that he'll be bothering him until their current situation is handled, and makes appearances many times after. Though they don't always see eye to eye, the company is nice as they share  quite a few similar interests. Kyoutani even manages to make Shigeru laugh with his dry humor and sarcasm (and his general lack of social skills, really).

Neither are actually surprised when Shigeru can't find a girlfriend by the nine month mark.

“Listen.” Kyoutani pauses for a moment, as though he's not sure what to say. “I wanna be mad that you're taking so long, but I get that you're trying to not fuck some unsuspecting chick over. So, I'll give you an extension.” Shigeru blinks at him, completely thrown off. “But don't get lazy, asshole.”

A grin creeps across Shigeru’s face causing Kyoutani to turn away.

“You wanna spend more time together, don't you, Kyoutani?” The warlock crosses his arms, determined to look as far away from Shigeru as he can, but the brunette knows it's because he's right. “Aww, I love you, too.”

“ _Shut up!_ ” When Shigeru leans in to bump shoulders, Kyoutani is quick to shove him back to his side of the loveseat...which is maybe an inch away. “You're bein’ a creep!”

“I'm onto you. You make impossible contracts with cute guys so that you can charm your way into their lives years later.”

Kyoutani narrows his eyes, though he quickly relaxes. “Of course. But what does that have to do with _you_?”

Kyoutani actually laughs at the look of scandal that Shigeru gives him. It's more like a bark than a laugh and so unexpected that Usako bolts from his lap, completely startled.

Over these last three months, it's the first time he's laughed in front of Shigeru.

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“Huh? Guess so…”

Shigeru readjusts so that his elbow is resting on the back of the loveseat, hand propping up his head as he looks fully at his companion. The months had seemed to drag on yet fly by at the same time, and somewhere along the way it feels like they've become friends. He wonders if Kyoutani feels the same.

“You aren't seeing anyone, right? Why is that?”

There's a long silence between them, and he's about to retract his question when Kyoutani finally speaks. “You really don't get it, do you?” The warlock sighs heavily, shaking his head. “Everyone thinks I'm a freak, a criminal, and an abomination. Nobody is gonna bother giving me a chance when that's how they see me. Plus, being a warlock _and_ a gay guy? Fucking forget it.”

It's obvious a nerve has been hit with the way Kyoutani seems to shut himself off. Shigeru wants to apologize, but he's not sure words are what his friend needs.

There's a lot that he doesn't understand. Still, Kyoutani continues to come around and act as the kick in the ass Shigeru isn't sure he needs. Either way it's nice company. The best part about the next few months, actually.

Shigeru is long settled in to his life and dating isn't an issue, he's got way more time and energy to put himself out there. He meets girl after girl, goes on date after date, but the longest he can seem to hold interest in anyone is only a few weeks. Then, Kyoutani is back to bother him and “help get his shit together.” In all honesty, Shigeru begins looking forward to the failed attempts. At least then Kyoutani will hang around longer.

It's difficult trying to connect with women when his focus lies elsewhere.

He thinks Kyoutani might like being around him, too, though it's hard to tell. After hitting the three month mark (though the countdown to five years is now rather redundant) the warlock no longer seems agitated with the lack of progress. He shows up, gives Shigeru an unimpressed glare, then eats his cookies and plays with his cats.

And it's just...nice, having something to look forward to. He had even come home several times late from the office to Kyoutani cooking. He would always claim that he was making food for himself as he was tired of waiting around, but Shigeru always knows it's bullshit. Kyoutani can, like, look into a tea cup and see his work schedule. Or...something. Shigeru doesn't really ask. He knows the answer would be a smartass _“maaagic.”_ It's not worth it.

By the next failed dating attempt (honestly, he can't really say he's trying very hard, not anymore), Shigeru begins wondering what Kyoutani's place might be like. The warlock turned out to really not have a cell phone, so Shigeru was never able to see any pictures of Kyoutani's animals, either.

If Shigeru is always being intruded on, why can't he do the same?

Surprisingly, he remembers the area that Kyoutani's shop is in and after thirty five minutes of public transportation he's wandering along the same poorly kept street that he walked almost five years ago. It wasn't a run down area, per say, rather old and abandoned by the rest of the city. The residents still seemed to do their best to keep up with their shops and houses. His first two times here, Shigeru had felt uneasy by the appearance and at the prospect of being surrounded by magic users. Now, it almost seems quaint. He can easily picture a tiny Kyoutani playing with sticks along the old road.

The residents ragged appearances are no longer alarming to him as well; Kyoutani had admitted that finding work could be very difficult for them. Even the tiniest suspicion of witchcraft could cost someone their job, and most natural born magic users had difficulties hiding their identities.

Kyoutani's eyes were his giveaway. Though amber eyes weren't necessarily unnatural, they were uncommon enough to raise suspicion. Apparently, it had cost him numerous job opportunities all throughout his life.

The shop looks just as it had five years ago, a rather narrow building with three floors and a faded old sign that read “Kyoutani's Magic Shop” in a rather elaborate, eloquent font, considering the shop name's simplicity. He’s since learned that it's their family shop,  and he vaguely recalled seeing an older woman and another young man the last time he had visited, though he hadn't paid enough attention to remember anything about them.

Stepping into the shop, a young man only a few years older than Shigeru peers curiously over at him from where he's organizing books. He's got the same piercing amber eyes and dark hair that Kyoutani does, though with his glasses and short stature he's not nearly as intimidating. Something akin to recognition crosses his face.

“You're back.”

Shigeru cocks his head to the side curiously; he isn't sure he's seen this man before, but even if he had, five years is an awful long time to remember someone you've seen once.

“I have a good memory,” the man explains quickly. “You had the healing potion a few years ago. My brother made it.” Shigeru gives a small nod, completely baffled that this guy could remember something from so long ago. “Can I help you with anything today...?”

It's hard to believe this is Kyoutani's brother with how clearly and confidently he speaks.

“Um, I'm actually wondering if your brother is around?”

The older Kyoutani raises his eyebrow curiously, but turns back to his task a moment later. “He's not back yet, but feel free to wait around.”

He doesn't offer anything more and doesn't seem very interested in Shigeru after that. So, the brunette browses the shop while he waits, looking over the rows of odd plants and rainbow assortment of various vials. There's a large cage filled with canaries towards the back next to a spiraling metal staircase that must lead up to the apartment over the shop.

A cat sits somewhere halfway down the steps, staring at him. Its light gray fur almost looks like a steel blue.

The cat leaps down and strolls through the isles right up to Shigeru. It sits down in front of him and stares up at him with cool green eyes.

“...Seiryou?”

The cat chirps at him in a way that's almost human, as though it's responding to him. When he leans down to pick him up, the cat complies easily. He purrs almost immediately in Shigeru’s arms.

“You're such a good cat, aren't you Sei-chan?” There's another chirp and Seiryou rubs happily against Shigeru’s cheek. “Wow, what a good boy.”

“Isn't he?”

Shigeru nearly jumps out of his skin at the unexpected arrival of an older woman on the spiral staircase. Her long, black hair is pulled back in a loose bun, stray strands sticking out every which way. She's got a curious smile on her face, her soft amber eyes looking over him carefully.

“He really likes you, recognizes your smell.” She approaches him almost cautiously, eyes never blinking. “Are you friends with my Kentarou?”

“Yes. I was looking for him, but his brother said he's out?”

The woman─Kyoutani's mom─smiles wider at him with a nod. “He'll be back here soon...would you like to come upstairs and wait?”

He's reluctant at first, but Shigeru eventually agrees. She leads him up the staircase to the second level of the building, a cramped little area featuring a kitchen, a living room, and what Shigeru assumes to be a few bedrooms down a narrow hallway. There are books piled high all around the living room and kitchen and plants taking up just about every surface, including many hanging from the ceiling. There's a giant cauldron bubbling over a fire in the living room while numerous pots simmer on the stovetop in the kitchen. A giant black dog (not Kyoutani's German Shepard) with a drooping face regards him lazily from the worn old couch.

“I'm Kyoutani Kuri, Kentarou’s mother. You wouldn't happen to be Yahaba-kun, would you?”

Shigeru opens his mouth to reply, but his mind goes blank for a moment. “...Kyou-kun talks about me?”

She hums in affirmation. “He complains about you all the time, but that just means he likes you. It's refreshing knowing that he's made such a good friend.”

_God, that's adorable._

“Yeah, he can be pretty quiet and closed off, but he's fun to be around.”

Kuri moves aside several stacks of books and scrolls from the tiny wooden dining table. When she motions for him to sit, Shigeru politely complies, Seiryou settling in his lap.

“He's a wonderful young man, he just has a hard time with other people, magic or otherwise.” With a flick of her finger, two cups fly from the cupboards and settle on the table, pre-filled tea infusers plopping down into the cups seemingly of their own accord. A wave of her hand has a kettle pouring steaming water for each of them before retreating to the stove. She settles in the seat across from him, her expression now overjoyed. “He can be such a sweetheart. And he's extremely talented with his witchcraft. You don't practice magic, do you,hun?”

“Oh, no, I don't. Kyou-kun is the only person I know like that.”

They chat for a bit, though it's more of Kuri gushing about her youngest son. It's obvious that she loves her children dearly and that Kyoutani having company is a pretty big deal. He really is a socially awkward recluse.

“Dear.” She cuts herself off in the middle of a ramble, finger running along the rim of her tea cup. “As Kentarou’s mother, I have to ask...do you know if he's met any nice ladies recently?”

_Oh._

Shigeru is momentarily stunned as he's at a loss for what to say. Luckily, he's smart enough to know what _not_ to say.

He forces on a sympathetic smile. “He's met a few women, but I don't think they ever hit it off. He's a pretty particular guy.”

“I see. He was never very good with girls, and he's never brought home a girlfriend...I can't help but worry for him.”

Before Shigeru can reply, there's a clanking noise coming from the stairs as someone makes their way up. A giant white German Shepard is the first to reach the floor, and it raises its head to sniff around curiously. Seiryou mews at it and the dog trots over to them, shoving its nose into Shigeru’s shirt. He notices its pale eyes are milky.

Shigeru's eye snap back to the stairway in time to watch Kyoutani spot him and go completely still. They stare at one another for an unnecessarily long moment, the white dog─Gekkou, no doubt─wagging her tail excitedly without taking her snout away from his side. Then, Kyoutani's eyes flick between his mother and Shigeru. A quick look of terror crosses his face.

“ _Up stairs_ ,” he demands before storming his way up to the third floor.

Seiryou and Gekkou dash after him eagerly with Shigeru following shortly after. The third floor is a bit smaller than the rest with low, vaulted ceilings rendering most of the space essentially useless. Boxes and various other items of storage are stacked at one half of the floor, the other half functioning as what must be Kyoutani's bedroom. There's a single visible window facing the street with a bed underneath, rows of low bookshelves packed with dusty old books and notebooks, and plants taking up every surface much like the previous floor. The bedroom is divided by a string of thin red curtains, and he notices fairy lights criss cross all around that section of the room. A beam of light shines against one of the walls from a small sunroof over the bed.

“Your bedroom is pretty cool.”

Kyoutani turns to glare at him. “The fuck are you doing here?”

There's a venom in his voice that Shigeru hasn't heard directed at him in months. He shrugs.

“You always come to my house.”

“That's different,” he's quick to spit out. When Shigeru gives him a quizzical look, he has to take a moment to collect his thoughts. “I keep an eye on you ‘cause you _owe_ me.”

With that, Shigeru feels his stomach sink. Could he really have misread their entire relationship? Then again, it made sense; he does owe Kyoutani, and something extremely valuable, no less. The crushing disappointment must be evident on his face because Kyoutani's look of rage quickly turns to confusion and panic.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed.”

“...Assumed?”

Shigeru can feel his face flush in embarrassment.

“That we're friends. But you're right, we aren't, and I'm sorry.”

The warlock stands there with wide eyes, but he makes no move to speak.

_I'm so fucking stupid._

Shigeru turns to leave. He's only got a foot on the first metal step when there's a strong hand tugging him back by the elbow. He looks back over his shoulder at Kyoutani's red face, though he still looks troubled.

“Don't...go.” Kyoutani sighs heavily through his nose as he pulls Shigeru back towards the curtains. “Uh...I didn't…” He runs a hand over his short hair nervously, eyes not meeting the other's. “... _sorry_.”

The asshole says it like it physically pains him to do so. It's cute, though, seeing him flustered. He _really_ shouldn't be this cute.

“You're a dick,” Shigeru informs him as he pushes past him towards the bed. There are no chairs, so the brunette makes himself comfortable on the low, plush bed, settling back against the numerous pillows. Gekkou cuddles up to his side in an attempt to get his attention. “If you weren't so handsome, I wouldn't bother with you.”

Kyoutani lets out another heavy sigh. He joins them in the little space that is left on Shigeru’s other side, the two having to be partially pressed together to fit.

“Shut up. How the fuck am I supposed to know things like that…”

Shigeru fixes him with an unimpressed look. “We've been watching movies, having dinner, going to the cafe, joking around, aggravating each other, and all sorts of things that you don't do with someone you aren't at least somewhat friends with.”

“ _Shut up,_ ” he repeats.

“Eloquent.” Shigeru finds himself smiling, though the sinking feeling in his stomach  has yet to completely dissolve. Still, it's nice to know that their time together hasn't all been Kyoutani merely putting up with him. Though, there has been something weighing on his mind for months. “Hey. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but didn't know how to, so I'll just ask outright...what do you need a _baby_ for?”

There's more silence that falls over them as Kyoutani seems to consider if he even wants to answer. He reluctantly opens his mouth to reply. “My mom desperately wants grandchildren, but my brother's not in a hurry and I…won't be having my own kids, y’know? People like me can't adopt, either, especially if they're registered magic users. Just about anyone can develop magic if they're exposed to it right after they're born, so that's why I'd need a newly born baby. So it'd fit in here.”

The warlock almost looks…ashamed to admit this out loud.

“Your mom was asking me if you have a girlfriend.”

“You didn't tell her…?!” Kyoutani looks absolutely mortified, eyes as wide as they'll open. “ _I don't want her to know yet._ ”

Shigeru shakes his head. “I didn't out you.”

Kyoutani lets out a sigh of relief. He relaxes back into the pillows as the tension drains from his shoulders. The brunette doesn't mean to laugh, but a snort escapes him anyway.

“I don't wanna hear it.” He bumps Shigeru’s leg with his own. When he doesn't pull back, nobody complains. “I'm serious, she can't know…”

“She's probably going to figure it out eventually. You're too attractive to not have met a girl by now.”

Kyoutani simply rolls his eyes.

“Stop saying shit like that.”

“Hmm? Like what?”

Once again, he refuses to meet Shigeru’s eyes. “Like, saying I'm handsome and shit…”

“Pft...what? But you _are_. As painful as it is to admit.”

Kyoutani lets out another sigh, and Shigeru swears he'll punch him if the dramatic asshole does it again.

“It's just weird...when straight guys…”

Shigeru's eyes go wide. “I'm not _straight_.” Silence falls over them again for what must be the millionth time in the span of ten minutes. Kyoutani still won't look at him, but he's suddenly back to being tense, his ears slowly turning red. “Oh...this whole time you thought…” The red quickly takes over Kyoutani's entire face and neck as he swallows nervously. “I like both, but I think I like guys more.”

He's acutely aware that they're pressed together at their sides with little room to move away from one another. Shigeru hesitates for a moment before he decides that waiting is pointless. He cautiously moves his hand to rest on Kyoutani's thigh. The muscle under his hand tenses, but the warlock doesn't protest.

Still, he refuses to turn his head back.

Shigeru presses further against him until Kyoutani finally turns to hesitantly look at him.

“If you're fuckin’ with me, I swear to shit─”

Shigeru leans close enough to feel Kyoutani's breath on his lips.

“You're so damn vulgar.”

The warlock takes in a deep breath. “Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?”

There's a smile on Shigeru’s lips when he leans the rest of the way in. Kyoutani's mouth is hot and the brunette quickly discovers that today, he tastes like coffee (black, like the macho asshole he is). Shigeru doesn't mind it.

Kyoutani is a little awkward at kissing as he doesn't seem quite sure exactly what to do with his tongue. Lucky for him, the brunette is perfectly happy taking control and leading him along.

The dog huffs next to them and makes her escape back down the stairs once it's apparent she's getting no more attention.

There's more space now, but that's the opposite of what Shigeru wants. Making out with their heads turned to the side is a bit awkward, so he climbs into Kyoutani's lap and wraps his arms around his neck in an attempt to rectify the situation. The warlock hesitates for a moment, but he seems to get a little more comfortable as he finally lets his hands wander up Shigeru’s thighs and then under his shirt. Rough, calloused hands feel up Shigeru’s back and set his skin on fire.

If Shigeru weren't growing hard before, all it takes is Kyoutani biting at his bottom lip to do him in. He moans into the warlock’s mouth, though he's mindful of his volume.

Kyoutani's hands slide around to thumb at the brunette’s sharp hips, the motions very deliberate as though it had been something he'd been thinking about prior to this. That thought makes him shudder a bit.

Shigeru runs his hands along the other's shoulders and to the back of his head, finally feeling the recently buzzed hair tickle his skin. He keeps his hands moving to gently cup Kyoutani's cheeks, pulling back to finally get a good look at him up close; his pupils are blown wide, face still flushed red through his tanned skin. This close, Shigeru can count all of his thick, black lashes and clearly see the faint dusting of freckles across the warlock’s nose.

Kyoutani opens his mouth deliberately, but there's a sudden booming bark that rings out from the floor below. His eyes widen at the sound, but Shigeru isn't sure why until he hears footsteps on the staircase. He expects Kyoutani to shove him off, but he seems frozen in place.

Shigeru snorts to himself before hurrying off of Kyoutani's lap and settling several inches away just in time to see Kuri’s head popping up through the hole in the floor. She narrows her eyes at her son, but shakes her head and smiles to their guest.

“Dinner is ready, dear, and you're welcome to join us.”

He considers declining, though remembers that he didn't eat before coming over. Down in the kitchen it doesn't seem that he really had a choice since Kuri had already set out a plate and silverware for him. It takes him a moment to realize that the table he had been sitting at previously was now several times larger to accommodate four people.

All through dinner Kuri continues chatting away with Shigeru about whatever seems to come to mind; she brags about her sons, but complains about their boring love lives, she recalls interesting encounters she's had in the shop, stories of how she used to play tricks on non-magic people, and even opens up about her late husband who she misses dearly but knows would be proud of them.

While they chat, Shigeru notices Kyoutani and his brother staring at one another the entire time; the eldest keeps giving his sibling a stern look, and Kyoutani grows increasingly frustrated with him. It's like they're having an argument with their eyes and Kyoutani is losing. Shigeru really wants to learn how to do that.

Kuri attempts to get Shigeru to stay for dessert, but he insists that he must get home to feed his cats, which isn't a lie.

Kyoutani, ever the gentleman, walks him to the bus stop. They're both quiet, but the silence isn't uncomfortable as they walk side-by-side, almost close enough to bump their shoulders together. Shigeru tries to get his thoughts in order; for months he hasn't been able to connect with anyone, and now he understands why. He wants to ask the man beside him out, but he doesn't want to fuck it up. He thinks he's calculated a fairly promising battle plan by the time they make it to the stop.

“So…” He waits until Kyoutani hesitantly turns to look at him. “What are you doing Friday?”

Kyoutani seems confused for a moment at the unusual question.

“Uh...nothing…”

“Good.” Shigeru grins at him as the bus pulls up noisily next to the two. “Come by my place at five. And try to look decent.”

A familiar glare crosses the warlock’s face. “I _always_ look decent.”

“It's a date, then. See you Friday!”

Shigeru boards the bus before Kyoutani has time to react. Once again, there's the familiar fluttering feeling in his stomach; he's too old to be feeling like a nervous teenager again. He vaguely worries that this could be a terrible idea, but quickly pushes that to the back of his mind.

There's three days to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't gonna post yet but I'm gonna be busy tomorrow. The next part isn't written yet so _patience_.
> 
> Thanks for all the encouragement, and double thanks to the discord! This wouldn't have been written in a timely manner without y'all.


	3. A Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turns his attention back to the man leaning over him. Kyoutani’s eyes aren't so dark anymore, though his pupils are blown wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this would have been uploaded 10 years ago, but there's this new guy at work who comes up to me now on break, asks what I'm doing, and starts talking to me even though I'm busy. _Aggressive breathing._

When Shigeru returned home to his cats, Friday had seemed like it was miles away. By Thursday night, however, Friday was uncomfortably close as the butterflies returned at full force. They made it difficult to find sleep, and when he woke up the next morning he felt like he hadn't rested at all.

_Seriously, you are a fucking adult. Calm. DOWN._

Work that day was nothing short of dreadful; the clock took twice as long to change minutes and it felt like everyone and their mother was trying to talk to him. He couldn't focus to save his life. Several of his co-workers joked that he must have a hot date, completely unaware of how correct they actually were.

Finally, after what had to be ten years, his shift ended and Shigeru raced home as quickly as public transportation would allow. When he threw open the apartment door he expected Kyoutani to be there, either lounging on the couch surrounded by cats or rummaging through his cabinets eating his food.

There’s not a warlock in sight.

His first thought, like the logical adult he is, is that he's being stood up. He quickly pushes that to the back of his mind while he changes his clothes and fixes his hair. He's looked over himself a dozen times when his cats begin mewing from the living room.

Curious, Shigeru pops his head through the doorway to see all three cats staring at the front door. He watches them to see what they'll do next, but the cats all continue to stare eagerly. He walks back into the living room to make sure nothing is amiss, and sure enough there's nothing there.

Without thinking much about it, Shigeru walks over and opens the door. Standing only about a foot away is a bewildered Kyoutani, eyes wide as he stares silently back at him. Shigeru notices several things; first, the man actually has shoes that aren't his old sneakers. Second, his jeans not only don't have holes in them, but look fairly new. Third, he's wearing a dark gray button up shirt that's been rolled up to the elbows.

_Fuck._

“Were you actually...going to _knock?_ ”

Kyoutani goes from looking stiff and awkward to rigid and embarrassed in record time. “Shut up, asshole. You're the one...bein’ weird. Tellin’ me to come over…”

Shigeru rolls his eyes.

“Uh…” Kyoutani slouches a bit, his narrowed eyes downcast. “What, uh, is this...about…”

“Huh? We're going out. On a _date_.”

Kyoutani’s eyes go wide as he finally looks  up at Shigeru. There's a long moment of just the two staring at one another, and Shigeru can practically hear the lightbulb going off in Kyoutani’s brain.

The warlock then shuts the door in Shigeru’s face without a word. Before he has time to process what's just happened, there's a rough knock against the wood. A little more than confused, Shigeru tentatively reopens the door.

Kyoutani is still standing there, though he's beet red all the way down to the collar. His eyebrows are drawn together in an intense, nervous scowl (what a character) as he shoves a modest bouquet of white and yellow flowers at Shigeru’s chest.

He invites Kyoutani in for a minute, and the man greets the cats while Shigeru takes care of the flowers. He's about to ask where they came from, but stops himself once he assumes what the answer will most likely be. He will be having none of Kyoutani’s bullshit tonight.

It's the middle of fall and the weather is great for being outside─cool enough for a jacket but not so much that you _need_ one─so Shigeru leads Kyoutani by the hand off down the street. It's a thirty minute walk to the pier and the warlock is fairly quiet the entire way. He's still wearing that same expression.

“Hey.” Shigeru bumps their hips with enough force to cause his companion to stumble sideways. “Calm down already.”

“I _am_ calm.”

Shigeru simply rolls his eyes, lacing their fingers together with a small smile. Kyoutani stares at him for a long moment, eyes serious with a thoughtful expression. Finally, the man lets out a sigh and (most of) the tension in his shoulders goes with it.

“There. Happy now?”

Instead of responding, Shigeru drags him off down the pier past various types of food and memorabilia stands. Kyoutani seems perfectly content to do whatever Shigeru wants to do. They eat fried squid while watching the waves crashing in, talking about this and that. Kyoutani finally tells him more about his family; apparently his father died in a car accident about a decade ago. It was pretty tragic, but Kyoutani tells him how magic users don't see death the same as other people. He's still sad about it, but he knows his father is with him and his family, so it's not that big of a deal.

Shigeru is suddenly reminded of something.

“So...you don't _actually_ do anything with dead bodies, right?”

Kyoutani raises an eyebrow at him before realization hits and he breaks out in the shit-eating grin to top all shit-eating grins.

“What can I say. Nights get lonely.”

“ _Gross_.” Shigeru punches the bastard’s shoulder with a grimace. “I know you don't, turd.”

Kyoutani snickers lightly to himself. “Nah. There's uses for corpses in black magic, but we don't do that shit. It's just in contracts to scare lazy fucks like you.”

The brunette lets out a huff, though it is a relief to hear.

“So what do you _actually_ take as compensation?”

“Mmm. Depends. Old items with sentimental value can be pretty valuable.” Kyoutani leans against the railing as he stares out across the water at the evening sky. “Like beloved childhood toys and shit. They can store and amplify all kinds of magic.”

Shigeru hums thoughtfully as he considers the possibilities. There's so much about magic that nobody ever tells you.

The rest of the evening isn't very different; they continue walking around the pier, snacking on stall food and watching people playing volleyball on the beach. Kyoutani does his weird animal telepathy thing to direct a group of birds at some asshole who had started harassing a young girl. Shigeru will never admit that talking to animals is actually pretty fucking cool.

They head back to Shigeru’s apartment once the sun begins setting. This time, Kyoutani is much livelier than he was on the walk down. He doesn't clam up again until they're at the apartment door and he begins shuffling around uncertainly.

Shigeru shakes his head and pulls Kyoutani inside. As soon as he's shut the door, Shigeru picks up where they left off the other day.

Today, Kyoutani tastes like the seafood they'd eaten and the bubble tea they'd shared. Shigeru runs his hands up Kyoutani’s chest and along his shoulders. He's really digging the collared shirt, but can't wait for it to be on the floor. For now, the most he manages is tugging the buttons free revealing the bare torso underneath.

Despite his earlier fumbling, Kyoutani is much more bold than he was the last time; almost immediately his hands are down the back of Shigeru’s pants, squeezing his ass and pulling him closer. The brunette is only slightly embarrassed by the whimper that comes out of his mouth. It's been...far too long since he's been touched like this. When was the last time he was with another man? Probably college.

He finally manages to detach himself long enough to pull Kyoutani’s shirt off and toss it in a random direction. He has to stop for a moment and appreciate the view because damn...just _damn._

“Stop staring,” the warlock snaps.

“Um, excuse me, but have you seen yourself lately?”

Kyoutani grumbles something like “have you seen _yourself_ lately” in a mocking tone before pinning him to the wall.

“Hmm.” He looks down at himself with a slight frown. “Yeah, I have, and I still seem to be clothed. I _should_ be naked in bed with this asshole I know, but for _some_ reason it’s not happened yet.”

Kyoutani snorts at him. Without warning, Shigeru finds his feet off the ground. He instinctively wraps his arms around Kyoutani’s neck and his legs around the warlock’s waist as he's carried off into the bedroom.

It’s probably the hottest thing ever.

Shigeru doesn't let go when Kyoutani attempts to deposit him onto the bed, so they fall into the sheets together while the brunette giggles like a fucking child. He looks up at the man looming over him and it feels like time stops. Kyoutani’s expression is just so… _fond_. Like there's nowhere else he'd rather be at this very moment.

There's an ache in Shigeru's chest.

This time, when he kisses the man it's tender and slow, Kyoutani following the lazy rhythm with ease. Shigeru feels a fire under his skin, but there's no longer any feeling of urgency.

He slowly unbuttons his own shirt, shrugging it off without breaking their kiss. Kyoutani pulls the undershirt off over his head and blindly pushes both articles of clothing off the edge of the bed. The warlock feels down Shigeru’s bare chest and sides. Their hardened members finally meet through their pants when their bodies slide together. The very solid feeling of Kyoutani is thrilling in a way; the women Shigeru has been with through the years were all so soft and petite in comparison. Kyoutani, though…there's nothing small or gentle about his body. Even though Shigeru is taller than most, his companion isn't far behind him, and what few inches he lacks is more than made up for in muscle.

There's the clinking of belts and soon both of their pants are being discarded with a dull _thud_ on the floor. Shigeru bends his knee to rub a thigh against Kyoutani’s erection. It's so warm through the fabric and the low moan he receives in response travels straight down to his own crotch.

He pushes the warlock away so that he can crawl to the edge of the bed, though Kyoutani litters his bare back with kisses as he goes. When Shigeru is far enough away, Kyoutani tugs down the waistband of the brunette’s briefs to bite at the flesh of his ass.

He really, really wants that mouth just a little more to the left...god, he hopes Kyoutani is into eating ass (and being eaten out himself). Maybe they can explore that territory next time. For now, Shigeru pulls out the bottle of lube and condom that every self-respecting young man keeps on hand from the bedside table drawer. Kyoutani is a bit more well-endowed than Shigeru, but he figures the guy can _magic_ it to work.

He turns around with the supplies in separate hands and holds the lube out. “Do you want to do the honors, or should I?”

Kyoutani looks at the bottle for a moment before the situation registers. The confidence falls off of him all at once, replaced with a bashful expression.

“Is that okay? We don't have to go that far…”

Shigeru snorts. “Stop being a virgin. If you don't stick something up my ass in the next sixty seconds, then I'll do it myself.”

Kyoutani hums thoughtfully as his brows furrow, no doubt considering which he'd like more. When Shigeru impatiently uncaps the lid, the bottle is snatched from his hands. He lays back with a grin and raises his legs in the air, making a show of slowly pulling off his briefs while Kyoutani watches with hungry eyes.

Shigeru wonders how long it's been since the warlock had last done this.

Before he can start thinking too much about it, Kyoutani is pulling his legs apart where they're still in the air. The man's now got a complete view of all of Shigeru’s private bits, and for the first time this evening he's beginning to feel self conscious. He tries not to let it show, but he's sure his face is pretty red by now.

Kyoutani either doesn't notice or doesn't care as he leans forward and kisses Shigeru’s sternum. It's light and tentative and he hesitates before continuing on, kissing and nibbling gently at the skin. Shigeru feels a slick finger at his entrance and reflexively tenses up. As soon as Kyoutani’s warm tongue finds one of his nipples, the finger presses cautiously into him. Shigeru releases a long, drawn out breath that dissolves into a breathy moan as Kyoutani works him open. The slight sting is slowly replaced by the pleasant feeling of simulation that he hasn't felt in that area in a long while.

Kyoutani lazily kisses down his torso, over his stomach, and down his hip. The brunette watches him move through half-lidded eyes, but even then it's somehow a surprise when Kyoutani takes him into his mouth, at the same time sliding in a second finger.

Kyoutani bobs his head leisurely, obviously not wanting to get him too worked up too early, but all it does is make Shigeru’s blood boil. He's torn between wanting Kyoutani to keep doing this until Shigeru inevitably dies of pleasure or fuck his brains out already.

Really, he kind of wants it all.

“Kyou,” he wines. He meant to say something sexy, but he'll take whatever his brain can manage at this point.

The warlock seems to get it after a moment as he pulls off of Shigeru’s dick and out of his ass. His eyes are dark when they meet the brunette’s; Shigeru’s never been hunted before, but he's pretty sure this is how a predator looks before a kill.

Shigeru swallows.

Kyoutani reaches for the condom where it’s been forgotten on the bed. Finally, he pushes off his underwear and Shigeru watches the man's cock spring free, a new wave of excitement overcoming him at the sight. The guy is _thick._

Shigeru knows the condom is too small, but after looking it over for a moment Kyoutani rolls it on with ease.

Magic is convenient as _fuck._

Kyoutani settles between the brunette’s spread legs. He grabs Shigeru’s hip with one hand and lines himself up with the other. There's a moment of pause where Kyoutani glances up at him as if making sure one final time that this is actually alright. When Shigeru only bites his own lip in response, Kyoutani finally pushes into him, ever so slowly.

There is nothing intelligible about the sounds that come out of Shigeru’s mouth, but in this moment he's not sure his brain is working properly. Can you go brain dead from good dick?

It feels like ten years later when Kyoutani is _finally_ balls deep. He leans forward over Shigeru and brushes the bangs from his face.

“You good?”

There's that overwhelming feeling in Shigeru's chest, like his heart wants to implode.

He manages a nod and wraps his arms around Kyoutani’s shoulders to keep him close. The warlock pulls out halfway and gently pushes back in, repeating a few times before Shigeru’s moans coax him into a quicker pace. Kyoutani holds the back of Shigeru’s head with one hand as their mouths meet once again, the lewd sounds of skin sliding against skin filling the small room.

It vaguely registers that the bed is creaking something fierce as it rocks against the wall, but he can worry about the neighbors when he _isn't_ being pounded into by a really hot guy.

He turns his attention back to the man leaning over him. Kyoutani’s eyes aren't so dark anymore, though his pupils are blown wide.

The hands holding his head and one of his thighs feel like they're shooting sparks into his flesh, tiny pin pricks that move through his body wherever Kyoutani is touching. It's an odd feeling he isn't entirely sure he could adequately describe, but it's not unpleasant. He doubts Kyoutani even realises he's doing anything.

Then, the hand in his hair grips, Shigeru moaning at the feeling as Kyoutani stutters, shoving himself as deep into Shigeru as he's able.  The warlock rests his head in the crook of Shigeru’s neck as he grinds his hips into the brunette ever so slightly as though that could get him any deeper. Shigeru feels the member buried inside of him twitch against his walls, and he can vaguely feel the cum being spilled into the condom.

After taking a moment to even out his breathing, Kyoutani pulls away as he slides out. He's back to looking embarrassed, face red as he doesn't meet Shigeru’s gaze.

“Sorry…” he mumbles. He looks over Shigeru’s erection with pinched brows like he was considering what to do next.

Shigeru feels around for the lube bottle. After realizing what he's searching for, Kyoutani hands it over from just out of the brunette’s reach. Shigeru grabs Kyoutani’s hand, squirts a bit of liquid into it, and places it over his neglected member. Kyoutani pumps him hesitantly at first, but he seems to gain confidence at the little noises of approval that escape Shigeru’s lips. It doesn't take much for him to spill over Kyoutani’s large hand.

Shigeru lays there completely relaxed with his eyes closed. The bed creaks as Kyoutani gets up, probably to clean himself off in the bathroom. Shigeru isn't far behind to grab him a clean washcloth and take care of himself. Kyoutani beats him back to the bedroom and is pulling on his boxers when the brunette gets back. He looks a bit lost.

Shigeru pushes him back into the bed with a kiss.

“You'll stay, won't you?”

Kyoutani looks completely baffled by this, as though he expected to be immediately kicked out.

“Uh...yeah…”

Kyoutani is a little tense as they lay back into the sheets, but he doesn't push Shigeru away when he snuggles closer. He dismisses it as Kyoutani’s standard awkwardness.

He's drifting off without a care when he feels the faintest kiss to the crown of his head. He's barely conscious as Kyoutani finally relaxes against him, holding him tenderly.

Shigeru is off to sleep just minutes later.

When he finally comes to the next morning, there's something not quite right. With a groan, he stretches his limbs under the sheets. It takes a few seconds to register that he definitely went to bed with someone, yet he's now the only person in the bed.

“Kyou?” he calls still a bit groggy from sleep. He sits up as he blinks his eyes open, but the only response is Inu mewing at him from the foot of the bed. “Kyou…?”

Shigeru stumbles out of bed, his foggy mind slowly clearing. He steps over cats as he ignores them to check the apartment, but there's nobody in the living room or the kitchen. It's just him and the cats.

He begins to worry, but tries to reassure himself that Kyoutani probably had something to do. The man _does_ work on Saturday, after all.

Shigeru's eyes land on a piece of paper that's been set out on the kitchen counter. He snatches it up curiously and it only takes a moment for him to realize it's the original contract he had signed nearly five years ago.

A feeling of dead overcomes him.

At the bottom of the paper is a handwritten note haphazardly scribbled.

_‘Don't worry about it. The contract is cancelled. Enjoy your life.’_

No sooner than he mouths the words and the paper bursts into flame, the entire document turning to ash in a matter of seconds. Shigeru barely has time to yelp in shock. He stares down at the pile of ash that's settled onto the counter, completely dumbfounded.

Shigeru feels sick before that nauseous feeling turns to rage.

He doesn't even shower, just throws on clean clothes as quickly as he can, brushes his hair and teeth hastily, grabs something from the closet, throwing it into his bag, and then he's storming out of the apartment within fifteen minutes. He barely manages to greet his rather flustered looking little old neighbor on his way past the complex.

The bus ride does nothing to calm his rage. By the time he's storming down the dusty old street, he's pretty sure he's about to fucking combust and take half the city's magic population with him.

He doesn't mean to throw the shop door open, it just happens. Kyoutani’s brother takes one look at him, eyes wide, and points towards the back of the shop.

“Uh, he's out back.”

Gekkou barks at him on his way past, but he nudges her aside gently; he's on a mission, and he'll have to come back for her later.

Past the spiral staircase there are rows and rows of dusty old boxes packed up to the ceiling. He almost topples an entire column on his way through, but he's sure the mess has _got_ to be enchanted so that it doesn't all crash to the ground. Through the darkness he can see a sliver of light through a partially open door. He exits the shop with as much grace as he used to enter.

The door slamming against the wall startles Kyoutani so bad that several trash bin lids launch straight up in the air, falling in a symphony of metal crashing against concrete.

The warlock’s eyes are almost comically wide.

“You!” Shigeru hones in on the man immediately, closing the distance in just a few strides leaving mere inches between them. “‘ _Enjoy your life_ ’?! What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

It takes Kyoutani a moment to stop gawking like a fish; Shigeru must look like he's lost his damn mind, but he supposes he's not far from it.

“You...I thought you'd be happy…?”

“ _Happy?_ Happy is actually waking up next to the guy I went to sleep with! And, I don't know, talking shit out?! Arranging another date? Not a note that makes it sound like I'll never see you again!”

Kyoutani looks absolutely confused at this point, and Shigeru isn't sure if he wants to punch him or kiss him.

“...The contract’s been cancelled. I...I thought that's what you wanted?”

Shigeru opens his mouth to scream something else, but realization dawns on him as he puts two and two together as to why Kyoutani is so confused.

Pushing Kyoutani back into the alley wall, Shigeru takes a deep breath, though he knows he's still scowling. “Listen, asshole. I wasn't paying you with my body, and fuck you for thinking that.” He might still look ready to murder, but at least his voice is relatively calm. Taking a step back, Shigeru pulls a ratty old plush rabbit from his bag and shoves it at the warlock. “Here. I was thinking about what you said at the pier. I'm not sure how you gauge worth based on sentimentality, but this belonged to my grandfather, and when I was born he gave it to me.”

Kyoutani tentatively takes the rabbit, eyes looking over it carefully.

“I…can't accept this…”

“You gave me something valuable. Your mother mentioned the plants you grow for healing potions. She told me about the flower that takes ten years to grow. I can't give you nothing in return.”

Kyoutani’s eyes narrow, though there's a faint blush that dusts his cheeks. “You didn't give me nothing…”

Shigeru punches his forearm.

“I'm not paying you with my body, you piece of shit!”

Kyoutani lets out a small huff. “Not that. Being around you these past few months...it was nice. I, uh...really like you…”

Shigeru rolls his eyes, though he can't deny that there is once again a fluttering in his stomach. He leans forward, his previous rage steadily subsiding, and gives Kyoutani a chaste kiss.

“Good, because I really like you, too, and I've decided you can take me out again.”

He can see the deep breath that Kyoutani takes. The man's still looking at him like he's not entirely convinced that this is real. When Shigeru leans into him, Kyoutani tentatively pulls him closer with a hand at his waist.

“You've ‘ _decided_ ,’” he mocks with a faint grin.

Shigeru hums in affirmation. “If you're good, I'll even show your poor virgin ass some advanced sexy fun time activities…”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes with a grunt. “I've got _plenty_ of experience.”

“Oh?” Shigeru leans in close to whisper in his ear. “Has anyone ever shoved their tongue in your ass?”

“ _N-no?!_ ”

‘Virgin,’ Shigeru pulls back to mouth at him.

“Hey, Ken.” The two whip around to see Kyoutani’s older brother emerging from the still open back door. The guy takes one long, unamused look at them before shaking his head. “Look, fuck around when you're not working or mom's gonna catch you making out with your boyfriend. And _please_ tell me this means you'll stop _sulking_ already.”

Shigeru turns back to Kyoutani with the worst kind of grin.

“Have you been sulking, Ken-tar-ou~”

“Shut up.”

Kyoutani pushes Shigeru away to follow the retreating form of his brother back into the shop. The brunette is hot in his heels the entire way.

“Were you really upset thinking I didn't like you? Aww, Kyou, that's so cute~”

The warlock rounds on him before they can make their way into the view of the shop, boxes lining the narrow walkway.

“I changed my mind. I don't want you anymore.”

Shigeru simply smushes Kyoutani’s cheeks together and peppers as many kisses across his face as he can before the man's struggling to get away from him. Of course, as soon as they stumble back to the open area behind the counter Kuri turns to smile at them.

“Oh, Yahaba-kun, you really are here!” She beams at him, completely ignorant of the situation. “It's nice to see you again, dear.”

“You, too. Kyou invited me to help out, but I'm pretty sure he's just looking for an excuse to slack off.”

Kuri chuckles at him while Kyoutani stomps off to tend to the shop plants. Shigeru finally has the opportunity to sit down and show Gekkou and Seiryou the love that all good animals deserve. By the time Kyoutani is finished with the plants, Shigeru’s got eighty pounds of excited white fluff lounging in his lap.

“I love your dog.”

“Gekkou, up.” The German Shepard reluctantly complies, rolling off the brunette’s lap to stand obediently next to her human. Shigeru accepts the hand that is offered to him and Kyoutani easily pulls him to his feet. “You eaten yet? C'mon, I'll make lunch.”

The second floor is just as packed as it was the other day, the giant black mastiff in exactly the same place. It feels like no time has passed at all.

Kyoutani fixes them a quick meal around the oversized pots that crowd the stove top. They eat together on his bed upstairs and watch the clouds drift by through the sunroof. There's a comfortable breeze that blows through the open window behind them bringing in the smell of honeysuckles.

Shigeru feels more at peace now than he has in a very long time. He's pretty sure Kyoutani feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also chapter count went up cause there's a SUPER SHORT epilogue I wanna slap on this thing, but wanted to get this chapter uploaded fuckin ASAP. I hope it's good...I just. I go to write smut and my brain sort of erases everything I've ever known.


	4. A Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What'd I do to deserve you, Shigeru?” Kyoutani tilts his head up for a kiss that Shigeru can't refuse. "You're the light of my life, you know that?”
> 
> Shigeru smiles down at him. “You're not getting out of visiting my parents today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 years later.

“Daddy.”

Shigeru lays there, slowly coming out of a rather pleasant dream but trying his hardest to stay asleep. It's warm under the covers and Kyoutani is like a furnace next to him, though it's more than welcome in the harsh winter.

_“Daddy.”_

There are tiny hands roughly pushing at his shoulder. If he plays dead long enough, maybe he'll be permitted more time to sleep.

There's a dip on his side of the bed, and now he knows for a fact that he won't be allowed to sleep any longer.

“Daddy.” A gentle slap to the face by a freezing cold little hand. “I'm awake. Are you?”

“No.”

A noise of frustration. Then, there are fingers trying to pry his eyelids open. Shigeru sits up quickly and the intruder topples over into the blankets. He blinks down at the child with tired eyes. A quick glance at the clock on the wall tells him it's almost seven in the morning. He's been woken up earlier, so there's that at least.

The boy sits up and smiles at him, eager to start the day with company.

“Kei, where are your glasses?”

Keitarou’s brow furrows as he brings one hand up to touch his face. His eyes widen once he realizes there's nothing there.

“Oh...I forgot.”

Shigeru ruffles his dark hair affectionately.

“Okay. You go get your glasses and I'll meet you in the kitchen. Sound good?”

Keitarou hops out of the bed eagerly and dashes for the spiral staircase. Gekkou listens to him go with a whine from where she's curled up at Kyoutani’s feet; she's getting too old to chase anyone down the stairs.

Shigeru turns to plant a kiss on Kyoutani’s neck. “You enjoy your extra twenty minutes, asshole, ‘cause that's all you're getting.”

Kyoutani pulls the blankets tighter around himself with a hum. “Love you, too, babe.”

Downstairs Keitarou is already waiting patiently at the kitchen table with his glasses on and tattered old plush rabbit in hand. There's a stack of thick books next to his chair that he must have used to get into it. Shigeru gives him a look, but the child feigns innocence. Even sitting on several cushions he barely sits high enough to properly see over the table.

“Morning, daddy.”

Shigeru sighs. “Good morning, Kei. Did you have any good dreams?”

“Mmmmm.” Keitarou takes a moment to seriously consider the question. “No...no. Yes. I did!”

He starts up on a poorly recalled dream he'd had about swimming with fish, constantly backtracking as he tries to remember the order of events. He trips over his words as he makes his best attempt at explaining the dream with his limited three year old vocabulary, so it's mostly gibberish.

Shigeru hums whenever Keitarou pauses so that he knows he isn't being ignored while his father prepares breakfast. When Shigeru still lived on his own he never made much more than rice and eggs for breakfast, but that didn't last long. Half a year after he had started dating Kyoutani he had been fired and found himself with much more time in the mornings. (Downsizing was the official reason for his termination, but he knew that was bullshit. Shigeru works from home now and likes it much more, but Kyoutani had blamed himself for months.) That was so long ago now that he hardly remembers what it was like.

“Kei, do you want eggs and rice or scrambled eggs?”

“I can...I can have scrambled eggs _and_ rice?”

Shigeru hums.

“And. Nori?”

Another hum. Keitarou begins flipping through the books on the table so that he can look at the pictures. He starts babbling something about crows and the weird shit they say as Shigeru finishes up their breakfast.

“Ken,” he calls up the staircase. He hears Kyoutani rolling out of bed a few moments later. The warlock takes his sweet ass time coming down the stairs in nothing but sweatpants. He wraps his arms around Shigeru’s waist from behind and kisses his hair. “Good morning, lazy.”

“Morning, beautiful wife of mine.”

Shigeru snorts. “As if I would ever marry _you_.”

“No.” A kiss to the neck. “You just live with me.” A kiss to his left ear. “You're raising a kid with me.” Another kiss to his hair. “And you're making us all breakfast.”

“It's all a setup. I'm aiming to be the best witch hunter ever, and I'm slowly worming my way into your life, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.”

Shigeru turns in Kyoutani’s arms to see him grinning.

“I'd let you kill me.”

Kyoutani leans in to kiss him, but not a moment later Keitarou is practically shrieking behind them with his shrill little child voice.

“ _Keitarou_ , your grandmother is sleeping,” Kyoutani scolds.

They look behind them to see the boy glaring at Momo as she flicks her tail on the table next to him. She's completely unfazed by his yelling.

“Mochi is...Mochi won't listen! She is being a very bad cat, Papa.” Keitarou pushes at Momo with his little hands, but she only sways a bit from where she's perched. “Get down!”

“ _Momo_ ,” Shigeru warns her.

The cat takes a moment to hunch down hesitantly like he might leave her be, but when he takes a step forward she jumps onto the floor with a look as though she had been there the entire time.

“This is your fault, you know.”

Kyoutani waves him off on his way to the table. He grabs the edge of it and pulls out, expanding the table until it's the appropriate size. Sights like that used to amaze Shigeru, but magic has since become a regular part of his everyday life.

He manually sets the table while Kyoutani listens to Keitarou babble on about clouds.

Shigeru barely gets their coffee on the table before Kyoutani pulls him into his lap. The brunette easily relaxes against him.

“What'd I do to deserve you, Shigeru?” Kyoutani tilts his head up for a kiss that Shigeru can't refuse. Keitarou makes a gagging sound from across the table. “You're the light of my life, you know that?”

Shigeru smiles down at him. “You're not getting out of visiting my parents today.”

Kyoutani groans. “Your parents wouldn't mind if I just. Stayed here. Pretty sure your dad still hates me.”

“He doesn't _hate_ you. He just wishes you were a woman and doesn't like that thing you do with your face.” Kyoutani glares up at him. “Exactly that, sweetheart.”

Shigeru gives him one last kiss to the temple before pushing out of his lap. Keitarou has long forgotten about them as he rolls up rice and bits of scrambled egg in sheets of dried seaweed. He manages to get more rice on the table than in his mouth.

“Are you excited to see your grandparents, Kei?”

Keitarou smushes a pear slice into a mound of rice. His brow furrows before he looks up from his creation.

“Do I gotta, um, wear the neck bow again?”

“No, sweetie. You can wear your sweater this time.”

“Okay...then. I think. I think I'll be happy.” Keitarou rolls the mound around in his hands, completely focused despite the rice not really complying. “No pictures.”

“Nope, nobody's taking pictures.”

Kuri had been ecstatic the day they'd found Keitarou; in the end, she really didn't care how they got a baby as long she finally had a grandchild. Shigeru’s parents, on the other hand, were still struggling to accept their only son being with both a man _and_ a magic user, so throwing a dumpster baby in the mix had overwhelmed them a bit. They had slowly started coming around and now Shigeru’s mother treats Keitarou like she would any biological grandson, complete with high expectations and a constant demand for photos of Keitarou dressed in stiff, uncomfortable clothes. At least she's taken to him.

Keitarou looks seriously at the mushy mess in his hands. Shigeru doesn't like him being so...hands on with his food, but Kyoutani insists they don't ‘ _stifle his creative process_.’ Keitarou shoves the mess into his mouth. Shigeru sighs.

It’s going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyou’s cat found Keitarou in a dumpster and was like "holy shit they're just tossing these out?! My human would love this!"
> 
> Anyway, have this garbage because I take all of my writing projects entirely too seriously. 
> 
> You got any questions about anything I write feel free to hit me up on Tumblr [@MonkWrites ](http://monkwrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
